


Will knew Hannibal

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Will knows, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Knifeplay, M/M, Tenderness, The Violence Isn't That Graphic, but I thought i'd add the tag just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: “You want him out of your head. I’m more than happy to replace him.” Hannibal said, his voice darker. And wasn’t that why Will kept coming back? Because Hannibal could push all the death and distraction out of his mind, fill it with only him.-Will goes to Hannibal when his mind is too full of other people's murders. Hannibal tests Will's limits, wanting to see how far he can push without breaking him. Will, however, knows more about Hannibal than he lets on. And he knows that Hannibal wouldn't kill him without making something spectacular.





	Will knew Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written fanfic in two years, but I rewatched Hannibal and I just couldn't resist getting some ideas down in words, over 4700 words to be exact. This is darker than what I'm used to writing, but it's Hannibal, so it's only to be expected. 
> 
> After all, isn't it hard to love someone you know is a monster. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very appreciated.

Will knew Hannibal. He knew him like he knew how to breathe, an innate feeling that’s familiar and entirely unavoidable. If he needed to, Will could put himself in Hannibal’s mind, think his thoughts and feel his actions. He’d been doing it for months now, looking at crime scenes, intimately aware that the man who’d created them was waiting for him to visit for dinner. Will could tell Hannibal’s crimes from a mile off, with his eyes closed, in the dark. Which was why it was so easy to protect him. 

Will knew Hannibal. He knew as much as anyone really could, more than Hannibal would ever share willingly. He’d been scared of the knowledge at first, terrified to his core of the man he’d grown so close to. The man he’d shared a bed with on more than one occasion. But Hannibal had already started to change him by then. He was still changing. He wasn’t sure into what, but he could feel Hannibal guiding him to become something new. Something Hannibal would find beautiful. 

Something Will was starting to find beautiful as well. 

Which is why he found himself back in Hannibal’s home less than an hour after standing at a crime scene. 

“Are you here to ask if I killed them?” Hannibal said once the door was shut behind him. 

“No, it wasn’t you.” Will said, taking his jacket off and throwing it on the back of a chair. He watched Hannibal’s eyes flit to the coat, remembering too late how often he’d been asked to hang it by the door. “Jack will take a little more convincing, but this one couldn’t have been the ripper.” It was easier to talk about him in the third person, as if the man standing in front of him wasn’t a killer. “Too messy. No… finesse to it. No message behind it.” 

“Jack’s obsession with the ripper sometimes clouds his judgement.” Hannibal said, staying stood exactly where he was, his back as straight as it always was with his hands behind his back. “He’ll see what you see eventually.” 

Will was the one to start closing the gap, taking a few steps closer. “I’m sure. Not that it matters if they blame you. What’s one more life sentence.” He could see the quirk of Hannibal’s lips, the soft smirk that you had to be paying attention to see. “If they catch you. I mean.” 

“If they catch me.” Hannibal agreed with a slight tilt of the head, looking over Will curiously. “Although you may want to catch the man who actually did it. I’m sure that would make Jack happy.” 

“You might have a point there.” Will agreed, taking a breath and rubbing a hand over his face. He was conflicted, of course, every day he wondered if he should turn himself in and take Hannibal down with him. But it only took one look into Hannibal’s eyes to shake that thought. 

“So if you didn’t come here to cast blame, can I assume you purely wanted the pleasure of my company?” Hannibal said. Always so formal, even with what they shared. Will could only nod in response. The straight back and soft smile hid a curled predator, ready to pounce. But instead, just one hand extended towards Will, cupping his jaw gently. “You want him out of your head. I’m more than happy to replace him.” Hannibal said, his voice darker. And wasn’t that why Will kept coming back? Because Hannibal could push all the death and distraction out of his mind, fill it with only him. 

It felt as easy as breathing when Hannibal’s lips met his. They moved easily together, they always did, Will slotting perfectly against Hannibal’s chest. His hand moved to Hannibal’s shoulder as Hannibal’s moved to his waist. The kiss started soft. Hannibal was only taking a taste, savouring him like fine wine before taking a true mouthful. Will’s mind focussed down to just the places he could feel Hannibal touching him, and finally his mind was quiet.

And then the predator pounced. 

Will was pushed up against the wall, breathless as Hannibal kissed him forcefully. Will moved to grip Hannibal’s jacket with both hands, holding on for dear life. Once he got himself centred, he started to kiss back just as fiercely, feeling Hannibal’s smile against his lips as he stopped holding back. He grunted as Hannibal pushed a leg between his, pinning him with the hand on his hip. The hand on his jaw moved down, circling his throat instead. A show of power, or possession, or just because Hannibal liked feeling Will’s pulse under his fingers. 

Hannibal paused for a moment, biting down on Will’s lower lip, not hard enough to break the skin but the temptation lingered between them. The hand on his throat tightened and Will struggled to breathe. His eyes opened, seeing Hannibal looking directly into them. He held his eye contact for a moment before squeezing tighter, cutting off Will’s air entirely. 

Will raised his hands to hold Hannibal’s wrist, but he didn’t pull. Didn’t fight. He tried to gasp for air, but kept his eyes staring directly into Hannibal’s. Searching him. His body was screaming to fight but he held himself back, staring Hannibal down instead. Hannibal was so close, pressed against him but not trying to restrain him. Just close enough that he would be able to feel the life bleed out of him. 

It felt like eternity, waiting for Hannibal to move, flinch, do anything other than hold perfectly still while watching Will try to gasp for air. Will’s hand tightened on Hannibal’s wrist, the first signs of trying to fight back, trying to push the hand away. Will could feel the dizziness starting to creep in and he wondered if he’d made a mistake, if he’d judged Hannibal wrong, but then suddenly the hand left his throat and he could breathe again. 

Hannibal moved his hand to Will’s shoulder instead, holding him upright as he pulled a rough, wheezing breath in. Will could feel Hannibal kissing softly over his jaw, muttering soft words that he could barely hear but sounded like praise. He got his legs back under him, managing to stand by himself well enough that Hannibal pulled back a little to look over him. His finger stroked over the bruise that must be starting to bloom over his neck. 

“You barely struggled.” Hannibal said softly, that subtle smile still on his lips. The sort of smile that Will fell for every time. Will managed to huff out a laugh, his throat still raspy. 

“You wouldn’t kill me like that.” He said hoarsely. “You’re just trying to test me. Nothing more than foreplay.” 

Hannibal’s eyebrows raised, leaning in just a little closer so that Will could feel his breath as he spoke. “Wouldn’t I?” He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. “You seem very sure.” 

“I know you.” Will said, his breathing slowly returning to normal. “You’d do something much more extravagant than just strangle me. You don’t strangle, you mutilate.” He finally let his eyes drop down. He’d made his point after all. He wasn’t scared. Not right now anyway. 

“Mutilate, such an ugly word.” Hannibal said, pressing a soft kiss to Will’s lips. “But I suppose you’re right.” 

“You’d cut me up with one of those fancy knives in your kitchen.” Will said softly. “Much more intimate, don’t you think? To open me up? Take a look inside.”

And with that Will forgot anything else he may have wanted to say, Hannibal’s lips pressed against his in a demanding and all encompassing way. A way that told Will that he’d been right. But he didn’t care about that right now. Not while Hannibal was filling his mind and slowly pulling him to the bedroom. 

-

Will had to wear a scarf for almost a week. Injuries were common in their line of work but people would definitely question the blotchy ring of purple around his throat. Hannibal had loved it of course, a visible claim on Will even if it did fade eventually. He continued working the case, another victim showed up and he was looking for patterns, motives, anything that would get them closer to catching the killer. 

It was after the third victim that he ended up back in Hannibal’s house. Hannibal had looked over his neck, trailing his fingers over where the bruise had been. 

“You know bruises like that are pretty hard to hide.” Will said, raising his eyes to meet Hannibal’s from under his lashes. 

“I do apologise.” Hannibal said, although his smirk didn’t seem very apologetic, and he notably didn’t say anything about not doing it again. “How are you, Will? You don’t seem to be here for a social visit.” Hannibal could see right through him. See in his eyes that he was here to clear his mind, to shut off the noise and replace it with Hannibal, even if just for the evening. 

“It’s a tough case.” He said, trying not to give away how much he just wanted to get the talking over with and move to the next part. Talking about the case wasn’t going to help him. Hannibal pulled him a little closer, cupping his cheek. 

“I’m sure you’ll solve it. But not tonight.” He said, brushing some of Will’s hair back from his forehead. “I have plans for you.” 

Will was guided through to the bedroom. Hannibal kissed him softly as he started to unbutton Will’s shirt. Will managed to get Hannibal’s jacket off, pulling on his tie slightly to bring him closer into the kiss. They barely moved apart as they slowly undressed each other. Will’s shirt hit the floor, and Hannibal took a moment to run his hands over his chest, down his sides. Hannibal’s suit was removed piece by piece, and Will pressed himself against each new patch of skin revealed, wanting to be as close as he possibly could. His shoes, his pants, his underwear, and then they were both bare, still stood at the foot of the bed. 

Hannibal reached for something Will couldn’t quite see before pushing him gently back onto the bed. He ran his hands down Will’s arms, holding his wrists and pulling them up above his head. Will saw the tie in Hannibal’s hand before feeling it wrap around his wrists. Hannibal looped it through the headboard, holding Will’s arms in place. 

“Do you trust me?” Hannibal whispered, tying the last knot and looking Will in the eye. It took a moment to respond, but Will slowly nodded his head. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes.” Will whispered back, shivering under the intensity of Hannibal’s stare. “I trust you.” 

Hannibal hummed softly, stroking a hand down along Will’s rib cage. He looked at Will like he was a canvas, ready to be painted on and made into art. Or was it like a piece of meat, ready to be prepared and then eventually devoured. 

Will heard Hannibal open a drawer behind him, the soft sound of him taking something out. 

“You gave me an idea, Will.” Hannibal said softly, and then Will saw what he had in his hand. A knife. One from the kitchen. Not the largest he owned but large enough. “Isn’t this how you said I’d kill you.” Hannibal pressed another kiss to Will’s lips before sitting up to look over him properly. “How was it you put it? I mutilate.” He brought the knife forward towards Will’s face. “Hold still now, my love.” 

Will was only tied down by a neck tie, his legs were free, but he was hypnotised by the glint of light on the professionally sharp knife. His breath shook as Hannibal rested the very tip of the knife just beneath his eye, pulling his lower eyelid down every so slightly. He held still, resisting the urge to flinch or blink. 

“I could take your pretty eyes.” Hannibal said, his voice was almost had the same cold impassivity it normally did when he talked about his kills. Except there was an edge, a hint of desire, that dark sound that only came out around Will. “You see so much more than anyone else, there’d be an irony in taking these eyes. Or I could cut your eyelids off so that you can never stop seeing.”

Will repressed a shudder. His mouth opened ever so slightly but he felt the tug on his skin, the sharp edge threatening to break through. He looked at Hannibal, he couldn’t even see the knife from this angle but he could feel it, as if it was creeping closer. Hannibal slowly lifted the knife, holding it over Will’s open eye, close enough that Will was sure if he blinked it would cut him.

Hannibal pouted ever so slightly. “I’d hate to ruin your beautiful face though.” 

And then it moved down, away from his eye, down to his cheek. Will breathed a little deeper as Hannibal pressed the flat of the blade along his cheekbone. 

“Did I scare you, darling?” Hannibal whispered. “Just remember that you trust me.” 

The blade moved again, this time pressing against Will’s lower lip. It pressed down enough to break the skin, the warm metallic taste of blood almost instant. Will opened his mouth more as Hannibal pushed the knife forward to rest against his tongue.

“I could take your tongue. I could make a real meal out of that.” Will tried not to gag as the flat edge of the knife pressed his tongue down against the bottom of his mouth. “I could feed it to you, share it with you.” Hannibal’s eyes were dark, pupils wide with excitement. He was a predator, playing with his prey, a last bit of torture before eating it whole. “Ah, but then I’d not have your wonderful conversation, our little talks. I think I’d miss that.” 

The knife didn’t move immediately, sliding along his tongue for a moment before pulling out slowly, careful not to cut Will’s lip again. There was blood on the knife and Will tried to swallow what was in his mouth. Hannibal took his jaw in his hand, leaning forward and trailing his tongue slowly over Will’s lip, tasting the blood and all but purring at the taste. He slowly pressed his tongue into Will’s mouth, warm after the cold metal. 

Will slowly started to kiss back, getting used to the taste of his own blood on Hannibal’s tongue. He was starting to think that this might be over when he felt the cold sting of the knife against his ribs, a long thin cut just below his left nipple that was already welling up with blood. He felt Hannibal smile against his lips before he pulled back, ready to carry on. 

“I could cut out your heart.” Hannibal said softly. “People don’t see your heart, how often it guides your actions. I think you use your heart more than you would care to admit. How it clouds your logical brain.” He slowly dragged the knife up, leaving a thin line that crossed the first, slowly bleeding out onto his chest. He was quiet for a second, amusing himself by leaving a spider’s web of lines over Will’s chest. “Now this is more tempting. Taking your heart.” 

Will winced as Hannibal drew a final thin line across his chest, under his collar bone. He shivered ever so slightly. “You already have it.” He managed to say hoarsely. 

Hannibal looked back up at him, his flow clearly broken. He smiled softly, setting the knife aside and cupping Will’s jaw. 

“Oh Will.” He said softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to each cheek. He lingered on his lips, a half kiss. “That’s all I want.” He breathed against his lips. He trailed his hands down Will’s chest, trailing his fingers through the small amount of blood that had pooled up from the shallow cuts. Will tried not to flinch at the sting, not wanting to break whatever spell Hannibal had over him. “This, all to myself.” He kissed Will softly, so in conflict with the way he’d held the knife to Will’s skin. 

His hands explored down Will’s body, the kiss deepening. He ran his hands down Will’s thighs, pulling them up a little to bend his legs, spreading them easily and settling between them as if he belonged there. Will let out the breath he’d been holding, pressing one leg against Hannibal’s side, wanting to be as close as he could. Hannibal kissed over Will’s jaw, down his neck. Will shivered again, slowly letting himself relax into whatever this was becoming. 

Hannibal continued his exploration, slowly moving his mouth down Will’s body. He stopped at his chest, licking over his cuts and savouring the sharp taste. He took Will’s nipple between his teeth, tugging just enough that Will couldn’t help but gasp, and then letting go to keep moving down. 

He kissed each inch of skin until he reached Will’s hips. He stopped for long enough that Will raised his head, looking to see what Hannibal was doing. He was hard already, despite the fact that Hannibal had held the knife against him seconds ago. Or perhaps because of that. He was about to say something when he saw Hannibal reach for the knife again. 

Will gasped as the cold, flat side of the blade was pressed firmly along his cock. 

“I’d stay very still if I were you.” Hannibal said, his eyes dark as he looked up at Will. Will couldn’t look away, his eyes stuck between Hannibal’s gaze and the pale metal on his cock. 

Hannibal slowly moved the knife up his length, and Will held as still as he could. The tip of the knife tilted to press under the head of his cock, almost breaking the skin but not quite. 

“Cutting this off would be less poetic, but there’d be some artistry in it, don’t you think?” Hannibal said. He moved the tip of the knife down to the base of Will’s cock, turning it again so it was poised as if to slice right through. “Castrating you as a punishment for bedding a killer.” Hannibal leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the tip of Will’s cock. 

“Even though that killer is you?” Will asked, his breath tense as Hannibal pressed the blade just gently against the skin. 

“Oh sweet darling.” Hannibal said softly. “Is that how you see me?” He had a slight smile, Will could feel how much he was enjoying this. 

“No.” He replied. “You’re more than that. I know more of you than that.” 

Hannibal hummed softly. He moved the knife around to the upper side of his cock instead, letting Will see the press of the blade into the skin. He leaned close, slowly licking the tip of his cock before taking it gently into his mouth. Will groaned, his hands clenched into fists where they were tied above his head. 

Hannibal continued his soft sucking, slowly moving lower and taking more of Will into his mouth. The knife didn’t move though, threatening to slice each time Will’s cock moved in Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal slowly started to bob his head up and down, clearly being careful, and Will had to strain to stay still, his eyes finally closing as he lay his head back on the pillow. 

And then the knife moved. 

It happened quick enough that the sharp pain took a second to set in. Will’s head shot up as he cried out, eyes wide as he realised that Hannibal had placed only a very shallow wound across the base of his cock, a cut less than a centimetre long. The knife was set aside and Hannibal wrapped his hand around the wound, applying pressure for a moment before resuming sucking Will deep into his throat. 

“Fuck, Hannibal!” Will cried out. The pain was unavoidable, but the pleasure mixed into the feeling and Will couldn’t tell which was which. Hannibal’s spare hand moved to massage his balls before moving lower. His fingers were wet with what Will slowly realised was his own blood. He couldn’t take his eyes away as he felt Hannibal start to rub over his entrance, cock breaching his throat without a sign of him gagging. Not that Will expected Hannibal to have a gag reflex.

A finger slowly pushed into him and Will cried out in a mix of discomfort and desire. Hannibal still had pressure over the cut on his cock, making sure he didn’t bleed too much, but it still hurt. Hannibal’s finger twisted inside him, the blood not doing a very good job of slicking the way. That didn’t stop Hannibal from working him open enough to fit a second finger in. Will was grasping at the tie keeping him restrained, his knuckles white with effort as Hannibal only continued to move faster. The fingers inside him curled to brush his prostate, just short of too hard. Despite everything, he could feel his orgasm building and it wouldn’t be long until Hannibal pushed him over the edge. 

He wanted to reach down, stroke Hannibal’s hair or cup his face gently. Instead he brought a leg up, brushing his inner thigh against the side of Hannibal’s head. Hannibal paused for a moment to look up at him, making eye contact and holding it. He slowly drew his mouth off Will’s cock, moving his hand instead. The slide over his cock was slick with saliva and blood, and each tug pulled on the hairline cut in a beautifully painful way. The fingers in his ass resumed their movement, faster and firmer as Hannibal pulled the orgasm out of Will. 

Will shouted as he came. His back arched and his hips tilted to press down on Hannibal’s fingers. He pulled at the restraint and rattled the headboard as his eyes squeezed shut. His come landed over his own stomach, like blood splatter from a bullet wound, his body a crime scene full of evidence of his own sins. 

Hannibal’s fingers pulled out of him. Will felt him checking on the cut on his softening cock, kissing it softly before standing and walking to the bathroom. Will felt suddenly very naked and vulnerable, despite the fact the murderer had left the room. He opened his eyes as he heard Hannibal returning with a small back of medical supplies. He placed a band aid over the small cut. Will found himself hoping that it would leave a scar, a more permanent mark from Hannibal. The band aid would be hell to take off, but he imagined Hannibal liked the idea of that. He left the cuts on his chest, not bothering to even wipe away the blood there. 

Hannibal crawled back up to Will’s side, kissing over his jaw before finding his mouth. He kissed him slow and deep, pressing his tongue along Will’s. Will felt fingers on the tie still wrapped around his wrists, pulling at it until he was released. Strong fingers massaged his wrists for a moment before Hannibal moved to cup his jaw instead. Will’s hands moved down to Hannibal’s shoulders, then chest. One hand continued down, resting just above Hannibal’s hip. 

Hannibal was still hard, but he seemed not to notice that, as if he could detach entirely himself from the inconvenience of having a human body. Will slowly wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s cock, pausing for a moment to see if Hannibal would react. He felt Hannibal’s hand around his wrist, pulling his hand away and placing it back up next to his head on the pillow. He pressed down on Will’s wrist for just a second, a clear instruction to keep it there. Hannibal reached away for the medical kit he’d brought through, bringing out a packet of lube. Will breathed out softly, letting his legs fall open either side of Hannibal as he positioned himself. 

Hannibal kissed him softly while opening him with his fingers. He wasn’t slow, but he was gentle and Will barely gasped each time a new finger was introduced. Once three fingers were easily sliding in and out of him, Hannibal removed them, barely giving Will a second before pushing his cock in instead. 

Will groaned, low and deep. He wasn’t about to get hard again, but that didn’t mean this was all for Hannibal. They were exposed to each other. Will felt open and raw but he could see Hannibal more clearly than ever. He felt as if he could look right into his soul. His knees were bent up to his chest and Hannibal was pressed up so close to him, whispering soft phrases in and out of English. Will cupped Hannibal’s jaw and pulled him into a deep, lingering kiss. Hannibal was loving and tender, thrusting slow and deep. Will could almost feel tears pricking at his eyes, slowly getting overwhelmed with the way Hannibal was holding him, touching him like he was too precious to break. Or like he was already breaking and Hannibal was the only thing holding him together. 

It barely came as a surprise when Hannibal thrust in sharply, making Will cry out with the sudden change. He only did it twice, burying himself deep as he came with little more than a soft groan against Will’s lips. They stayed like that for a moment that seemed to last for an hour, their lips brushing and their bodies pressed close. They slowly breathed each other in, but when Will started to shake slightly Hannibal kissed him one last time and pulled gently out of him. 

Hannibal lay down next to Will, so Will slowly rolled over and curled around his side. He rested his leg over Hannibal’s thighs, placing his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and wrapping an arm over his waist. He was a mess, he knew he should shower to stop ruining Hannibal’s ridiculously expensive sheets but he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

“I don’t know if I’ll survive you.” He whispered, not looking at Hannibal to say it. He felt Hannibal’s hand in his hair, stroking gently. 

“I thought you’d decided to trust me.” Hannibal said softly, turning to nuzzle into his hair, placing a soft kiss on the crown of his head. 

“I do.” Will replied, looking up at him. “You didn’t kill me this time. You might never kill me. But that doesn’t mean I’ll survive you. You’ll devour me, one way or another.” He searched Hannibal’s eyes. He was usually so closed off, but right now Will could see exactly what he was feeling. It was so clear that he felt the need to say it out loud, the words leaving his lips before he had a chance to think. “I love you.” 

Hannibal brushed some hair from his forehead, stroking his fingers down to Will’s cheek. The silence dragged out, and Will didn’t mind. He didn’t need to hear it back, he could see it in the way Hannibal touched him, the way Hannibal looked at him. Hannibal leaned into a little closer, kissing Will’s temple. He spoke so quietly Will barely heard it, only just feeling Hannibal’s lips move against his skin. 

“I love you too.” 

Will didn’t react, didn’t do anything that would spook Hannibal. He lay there as Hannibal pulled back and went back to lying down. They stayed close until Will was almost asleep. He’d regret not showering in the morning, but he was exhausted. Exhausted enough that he didn’t protest as Hannibal slowly moved out from under him, disappearing into the bathroom. 

He felt the familiar clench in his chest as Hannibal didn’t return to bed, stepping out of the bedroom instead. Will knew he wouldn’t be back for a while, just like he knew he’d be called by Jack in the morning, a new ripper victim to be profiled. Just like he knew he’d wake up with Hannibal curled around him, and that if anyone asked he’d say that he was with Hannibal all night. Because if Will knew anything, he knew Hannibal.

Will closed his eyes, breathing in Hannibal’s scent from the pillow, slowly drifting into a troubled sleep filled with dreams of Hannibal cutting out his heart.


End file.
